dekfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The history of Die Ewigen Kriege is a long and bloody one. Many nations have risen and fallen. Every culture has grudges that have lasted for dozens if not hundreds of years. It is important to note that while the years are comparably more numerous than Earth's own history, technology and society has progressed at a vastly different rate. Coupled with the addition of Dark Magic later in the world's development and appearance of nonhuman beings, naturally things do not pan out in the ways one would think they would. An example would be that some cultures have adapted to include Demons into their way of life while others seek to exterminate them. The same goes for Dark Magic and Drago-magic as being a tool used for war or for multiple aspects of society. The bottom line however is that magic and technology have also grown together, to complement and to counter. The Ancient Era - 00010. Humanity’s first recorded history is formed as the Syrin Civilization comes about on Kol’emir. - 00015. ''Syrin'' begins to expand, founding the City of Kolmar. - 00025. The Syrin people discover nomadic people from the north. The War of Ancients''' begins''' - 00060. The War of Ancients ends with a Syrin victory, claiming the city of Ritggar as their own. - 00100. The city of Disctar is founded as a civil war in Syrin begins. - 00143. Disctar declares independence from Syrin after a bloody civil war. - 00163. Rittgar begins the Second Syrin Civil War. - 00201. Rittgar successfully breaks away from Syrin. - 00500. The city of Pansk is founded. At the same time, on Alama, the city of Dirgar is built. - 00602. Kal’vir is founded, beginning the War of Two Towers. - 00632. Kal’vir loses the War of Two Towers, succumbing to Dirgar rule. - 00700. The city of Kit’mir is founded by Orcs. Dirgar goes to war, beginning the Green Flag War. - 00743. The Green Flag War ends in a Dirgar victory, and the city of Kit’mir is taken. - 00800. The city of Ruth is founded. - 00810. The city of Bisk’tar is founded. - 00890. Surzink is built, breaking out from Bisk’tar’s rule, beginning the Peninsula Wars. - 00912. Surzink claims victory in the Peninsula Wars as Bisk’tar was invaded by Kolmar. - 00950. The Peninsula Wars ends as Kolmar was pushed back by Bisk’tar. The Rising Age - 01000. ''Demask'' is founded, it is the farthest nation to the north. - 01050. Dochmar is formed, building up a sea fairing nation. - 01078. The City of Redmir is built, beginning the Ice Wars with Demask. - 01090. The Ice Wars end with a Redmir victory against Demask. - 01112. Paz’nir and Farseer are both founded by the Dirgar Empire. - 01125. Fisk is built by the Goblins and Orcs, beginning the Second Green Flag War''' with the Dirgar Empire.' - '''01135.' Dut’ir is founded just as Fisk falls to the Dirgar Empire. Orcs and Goblins flee to their new nation, signing a truce, ending the Second Green Flag War. - 01143. ''Rutmire'' and Rut’emir are founded by the Rut Siblings. The Dirgar Emperor is usurped by the Kal’vir king, founding the Kal’vir Dynasty. - 01160. Mingst is founded, it is the farthest south a city has been built. - 01178. ''Palden'' is founded, linking the once hidden Tig’nar to the south. - 01190. Molg’ir is founded on the Tibi River. - 01201. Bull’nar and Balmar are founded on Alama, beginning the Bull Wars against the now Kal’vir Dynasty. - 01215. The Bull Wars 'end with the ''Kal’vir Dynasty claiming the states of Bull’nar and Balmar. - '''01223. Tanz’ir was founded, opening a water wat to the newly discovered nations of Ter’ir and ''Thisk. - '''01235.' The Island Wars begin as Ter’ir ''invades the Mainland of Alama, going against the ''Kal’vir Dynasty. - 01242. '''The '''Island Wars '''end with a truce between the Kingdoms of ''Ter’ir ''and the ''Kal’vir Dynasty. '' - '''01253. ''Thir’im is founded - '''01260. 'Pang ''is founded. - '''01272. '''Rish’ir is built. - '''01284.' Flint’tir ''is founded on the newly discovered ''Islands of Col’ir. '' - '''01296.' Polus ''is founded by Orcs and Goblins, beginning the '''War of Col’ir.' - 01301. The War of Col’ir '''ends as ''Polus ''and ''Flint’tir ''come to a truce, with ''Flint’tir ''emergest victorious. - '''01360. ''Mirgar is founded by the Orcs. - '''01375. 'Bitt’ir ''is founded by ''Bisktar. ''The ''Kol’emir ''kingdoms comes into contact with the ''Kal’vir Dynasty. - 01390. The First Ki’jal War 'begins as the ''Kal’vir Dynasty ''invades ''Bitt’ir. '''The Continental Age - 01443. 'The '''First Ki’jal War '''war ends as the ''Kal’vir Dynasty ''is pushed back to ''Alama. '''The Forgotten Ages - From 01500 to 10000 'history has been lost to mankind. But it is believed that during this time, the ''Kal’vir Dynasty ''ended and began the ''Romlina Empire, as well as many wars between the Kol’emir ''kingdoms and the new ''Romlina Empire. It is also believed that the records were in the Library of Dirgar'' which was burned in the '''Second Ki’jal War. '''The first undead sighting would also be seen at this time. The Mass Era. - 11004. '''Industrial technologies have been developed. The '''Third Green Flag War begins, pushing the Orcs and Goblins to extinction on ''Alama.'' - 11050. '''The kingdoms of ''Kol’emir ''begin righteous crusades against the Orcs and Goblins on their nation states, beginning the '''Great Slaughter of Col’ir. - 11073. ''Alder’em is found when explorers from the ''Romlina Empire sail across the ''Gim’heim ''ocean. - 11134. ''Moul’ig is founded as the first city on ''Alder’em. - 11230. The Ruth Rebellions 'spark in the ''Romlina Empire, spurring on a continent-wide uprising on Alama. - '''11300. The Ruth Rebellions 'end with the new states of ''Ruth, ''Paz’nir ''and ''Farseer ''declaring independence. - '''11386. Fisk ''declares its independence, with the aid of ''Farseer, its independence was assured, - 11410. ''Dut’ir breaks free from ''Romlina with the aid of Ruth. '' - '''11522.' Kolmar ''invades ''Pansk, beginning the First Neighbor Wars'.' - 11750. ''Mun’tir'' is founded by Bisktar. - 12104. The Romlina Empire ''invades to the south, reclaiming ''Ruth in the First Reclamation War. - 12150. Farseer ''would fall as the ''Romlina Empire ''invades, retaking the city. - '''12223. '''The '''First Reclamation War '''would end as ''Fisk ''and ''Dut’ir ''call for a truce as ''Bisktar invades ''Balmar in the Third Ki’jal War.'' The Emergence Age. - 13000. '''The '''Thir Ki’jal War ends as Bitt’ir ''is taken by the ''Romlina Empire. - 13400. '''The ''Romlina Empire ''begins to fall as the kingdoms of ''Ter’ir ''invade through ''Tanz’ir. ''This begins the '''First Harrower War. - 13543. '''The '''First Harrower War '''ends as the ''Romlina Empire ''signs a truce. The northern kingdoms of ''Molg’ir ''and ''Tig’nar ''declare independence. - '''13670. The Kingdoms of Bull ''breaks from the crumbling ''Romlina Empire, invading Kal’vir ''as a show of force. The first use of planes and tanks are used. - '''14200.' The Romlina Empire ''is formally disbanded as the '''Second Harrower War '''begins as ''Ter’ir ''resumes their invasion of the mainland. - '''14250.' Ruth, Paz’nir, Tanz’ir, Dut’ir, ''and ''Fisk all fall to the Ter’ir Kingdoms. - 14300. The Second Harrower War 'ends as the ''Mol and Bull Kingdoms ''push the ''Ter’ir Kingdoms to a stalemate. - '''15000. The First Neighbor Wars 'ends, after nearly 300 years of no fighting between ''Kolmar ''and ''Pansk. - '''15600. ''Maul’ir, De’em, Dir’emir, Doldem, and ''Mol’ag ''are all founded within the 200 years since the ''Romlina Empire had fallen. - 16000. ''Mat’ir is founded as the ''Fascist States of Alder’em begin to rise. - 16300. ''Mar’den is founded, beginning the '''First Fascist' Wars. - 16450. 'The '''Bartrix Catastrophe '''shakes the world as the ''Rig’nar Islands ''shatter off of the cost of Alder’em. This was caused by a massive Earth Quake shifting the techtonic plates of the world into disarray. Coastlines across the world are sunken into the ocean and rivers overflow. The effects are felt to this day. - '''17000. '''The '''First Fascist Wars '''end with ''Trist’ir ''and ''Fall’ir being founded. - '''17130. Em’pal ''and ''Trist’em ''are founded, beginning the '''Marix War.' - 17240. ''Dask’emir is founded as the '''Marix War '''ends. - '''17405. '''The '''Second Fascist War '''begins as ''De’em ''invades ''Doldem. This would be followed by Dir’emir ''invading ''Moul’ig. - 17503. 'The '''Third Harrower War '''begins as the kingdoms of ''Ter’ir ''invade the northern kingdoms of ''Alama. First use of jet fighters is used. - '''17580. The Third Harrower War 'ends as the whole of Alama falls under the ''Ter’ir Kingdom. - '17582. '''The ''Ter’ir kingdom ''dissolves into the ''Republic of Alama. '' - '''17800. '''The '''Second Fascist War '''will end with ''De’em ''taking ''Doldem. '''The Space Age. - 18000. '''The ''Republic of Alama ''launches its first satellite into orbit. - '''18020. The Republic of Alama ''develops the first Walker Tank. - '''18040. '''Krat 10 is the first space ship launch to land a man on both of Björl’s moons, - '''18112.' Merian 1 is the first colony to be built on the closest moon of Abaloth. - 18123. 'Merian 2 is the second colony, being built on the second moon of ''Gihlma. - '18200. '''The '''First Hallowed War '''begins, as the ''Republic of Alama ''is invaded by ''De’em. - '18230. '''Nuclear weapons are used for the first time, destroying the city of ''Moul’ig. - '''18234. '''The Nuclear, Chemical and Biological Weapons Disarming Pact is signed by almost every nation, dictating that nuclear, chemical and biological weapons would be too harsh on the environment. - '''18250. The First Hallowed War '''ends as ''De’em ''is forced to kneel to the ''Republic of Alama’s ''massive army. - '''18302. The Anti-Urban War Pact is signed. This states that wars can no longer be fought in the Mega-Cities. In order to capture one, it must be starved out. - 18400. A man by the name of The Shepherd of Fire emerges in the city of ''Doldem. - '''18480. 'The Shepherd of Fire ''takes control of his home city, beginning the '''Third Fascist War' as his armies invade De’em ''and ''Mar’den. - 18560. After nearly a hundreds years of war, the Third Fascist War ends, with The Shepherd of Fire ''proclaiming that ''Doldem ''would become The United Fascist States of Alder’em. - '''18600. '''The '''Second Hallowed War '''begins as the ''Republic of Alama ''invades ''Dir’emir, ''trying to stop the ''UFSA’s ''rise to power. - '''18680. The Red War 'begins as ''Kolmar ''invades ''Disctar. - '18700. '''The '''Second Hallowed War '''ends as the ''RoA ''and ''UFSA ''declare a stalemate in the ''Gim’heim ocean. - '''18780. The first of seven satellite colonies are built in space by the RoA. - 18800. '''The ''UFSA ''joins the space race with their ''Spir’emir Project. '' - '''18890. '''The first space combat begins, as the ''UFSA ''and ''RoA ''use Drone Space Craft to try and blockade supplies coming from the colonies. - '''18900. The first lost colony is spun out into space after a UFSA ''drone strike knocked its stabilizers loose. It is still hurtling out into space. - '''18901.' The Colony Protection Pact is signed, stating that dropping colonies on the planet is illegal. All hostile colonies must be directed out to space. The Modern Era. - 19000. '''The ''UFSA ''begins funding Dark Magic schools across the nation. - '''19010. The Red War 'ends as ''Kolmar ''is forced back by ''Disctar. - '''19020. '''The '''Second Neighbor War '''begins with ''Rutmire ''and ''Rut’emir ''invading ''Mingst ''lands. - '''19054. The discovery of Cold Fusion in the RoA ''accelerates production of colonies to space, with another ten slated in twenty years. - '''19060.' The Second Neighbor War 'ends as ''Mingst ''pushes the ''Rut Kingdom ''back, taking the ''Heimda Valley. - '''19074. '''Six of the ten ''RoA ''colonies enter ''Björl’s ''orbit. - '''19130. The UFSA ''launches another two colonies, trying to compete with the ''RoA. - 19200. '''In the field of Cybernetics, the first functional Cyb-Bot is built, revolutionizing factories. - '''19300. The Black Fall War 'begins as the ''RoA ''colony, ''Might and Valor ''is invaded by a ''UFSA necromancer. An undead outbreak occurred on the colony. Unable to send troops up in time to defend the colony, the RoA uses its own drones against the station. Destroying its stabilizers, the colony was launched out of its orbit, towards Björl’s sun. - '''19350. As retribution to the 5 million souls lost in the Might and Valor ''attack, the ''RoA invades the ''UFSA. - '''19400. '''The '''Black Fall War '''ends with the ''Rig’nat Islands ''coming under ''RoA ''control. - '''19500.' Surzink ''invades ''Ritggar, ''starting the '''Blue-Purple' War. - 19540. ''Bisktar joins the '''Blue-Purple War, '''siding with ''Surzink ''to invade ''Ritggar ''from the East. - '''19600. '''Taking a lot of land from ''Ritggar, ''the '''Blue-Purple War '''ends in a truce, pushing the now vastly weakened ''Ritggar ''to its city limits. - '''19700.' The Red Winter War 'begins as the ''UFSA ''invades the nation of ''Redmir. - '''19740. ''Redmir falls to the ''UFSA, ''declaring war on both ''Demask ''and ''Dochmar. - 19800. The Red Winter War 'finally ends in a stalemate, securing the ''UFSA’s ''place in the ''Kingdoms of Kol’emir. - '''19900. ''Kolmar invades the ''Rut Kingdoms, ''beginning the '''Plains War'. The Cold Age. - 20000. 'The '''Plains War '''ends with ''Kolmar ''taking great swaths of land from the ''Rut Kingdoms. - '''20100. ''The Shepherd of Fire proclaims himself the first Lord as he begins to learn about Rifts with Dark Magic. - '''20133. '''A man by the name of ''Kreiger ''is born in ''Kal’vir. - 20168. 'The '''Black Ice War '''begins as the ''UFSA ''invades the ''RoA through Tig’nar. Krieger ''goes to help but is killed in battle. He would be resurrected by a warlock named ''Guldarch. - '''20170. ''Krieger would push the ''UFSA ''back across the ''Gim’heim ocean. '' - '''20175.' Maul’ir ''would fall as ''Krieger ''starves it out. - '''20178. '''The '''Black Ice War '''would end, and ''Krieger would return to the RoA ''victorious. - '''20180.' Krieger ''would be elected Lord of Generals for his successful defense of the ''RoA ''and invading ''UFSA ''lands. - '''20400. '''The ''RoA ''would invade ''Mirgar on the Islands of Col’ir beginning the '''Orange-Gold War. - '''20430. 'Mirgar ''would fall to the ''RoA, ''ending the '''Orange-Gold War.' - 20500. 'The colonies on ''Abaloth ''and ''Gihlma are given independence by the ''RoA ''as tensions were beginning to rise. - '''20670. Abaloth ''and ''Gihlma ''continue to support the ''RoA by sending materials back to ''Björl in return for military support to guard from the ''UFSA. - 21080. The Blood-Demon Crisis '''erupts as ''The Shepherd of Fire ''opens a rift into the ''Demon Plane. ''Dragons, and demons spread across the world, invading every nation with minor demons. The ''UFSA ''maintains to be the home of the Demon Giants, and of one of two of the Drago-Liches. - '''21090. The Rift-Demo Pact is signed by all but the UFSA, ''banning the use of Dark Magic rifts. - '''21100.' The Red Island Conflict 'begins as ''UFSA ''troops invade ''Dochmar. - '''21120. '''Advancements in cybernetics allows for humans to augment themselves with various new quality of life inventions. - '''21150. The first half-Drake child is born in the UFSA. Her name is ''Gheit Hermina, - '''21200. '''The '''Red Island Conflict '''ends with ''Dochmar ''pushing the ''UFSA ''out of their lands. - '''21500.' Operation Black Skies 'launches as ''RoA ''bomber devastate the ''Dir’emir’s ''farmlands.'' - '21600. '''The '''Rig Wars '''begin as the ''UFSA ''invades the ''Rig’nar Islands. - '''21670. '''The ''UFSA ''reclaims the ''Rig’nar Islands, ''ending the '''Rig Wars. - 21900. 'The '''Bartrix War '''begins as ''Ritggar ''invades ''Demask, using the crack in the crust of the earth to bombard their farm lands from afar without getting attacked. '''The Cybernetic Age - 22000. The Batrix War '''ends as ''Demask ''pushes ''Ritggar ''back across the mountains. - '''22100. Project White Blade finishes in the RoA. ''The program was to advance an active-camo suit for mainline troops. - '''22200.' The Green Gulf War 'begins as ''Pansk ''invades ''Flint’tir ''and ''Polus. '' - '''22300. Operation Cold Chill '''begins as the ''UFSA attacks several ''RoA ''research bases in the north pole. - '''22400. Operation Gim’heim '''begins. Naval engagements begin to bombard the coasts of the ''UFSA. ''This begins a long stalemate in the ''Gim’Heim Ocean ''as the two nations send fleets at each other. - '''22500. '''The first Nova Specter is revealed to the world, after they appear, assassinating a ''UFSA ''High Warlock on live Holo-vision. - '''22600. Cybernetics, a robot body, with room for a human soul, are released to the public. Several companies begin to produce civilian versions of their “Body Suits” or “Husks.” - 22700. Within a hundred years, 1 in 50 people in the RoA ''are Cybernetics. - '''22800.' The Red Sun War 'begins with ''Disctar ''invading ''Kolmar. - '''22900. '''In the closing hours of the '''Red Sun War, ''Dochmar invaded ''Disctar, ''turning the tide in favor of ''Kolmar. The Present Age. - 23000. 'The '''Red Sun War '''ends with ''Disctar ''signing the Red-Blue Treaty. - '''23190. '''The '''Bitter Cold War '''begins with the ''RoA ''invading ''Bitt’ir. - '''23197. '''With almost a thousand years since the ''RoA ''had been attacked on its mainland, the ''UFSA ''starts a surprise attack on ''Thri’im, ''beginning the opening hours of the '''Third Hallowed War. - 23198. The Present Day. The Unthinkable Event - 23199/01/26. Three meganukes are detonated, two directly inside megacities, the third in central Demaskan territory. Category:Timeline Category:History